deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Venandi ((OC))
An OC Created by Dungeon Boi ((also the picture ain't mine, if anyone has the original creator of the pic, pls comment)) Mary Sue Score: 30 Background The world of Solace is home to many magical people, beasts, and artifacts. Yet, among the countless beings that walk the lands of Solace, The Venandi is one of the most enigmatic beings out there. The Venandi has no past, or maybe it does and no one knows, all we have are three major truths: -It is an ageless being, but still can be killed -It is, for the most part, emotionless, and barely speaks at all, the only indicator of its existence being the sound of a clock. -It's from a different dimension, rumors are that either some higher being or maybe even itself transported it into Solace. The Venandi has no known purpose, all that is known of it is that it wanders the lands of Solace, slaying both monsters and people alike. It's been known to act as a freelancer, working for multiple people but never taking payment. Though it does have ONE specification, The Venandi is an excellent killer, usually taking up jobs in areas filled with death, like war-torn areas or the slums of major cities. Whoever or whatever it is, the moment all the lights go out, and you hear nothing but the sound of wind and the ticking of a clock, know that the Venandi is coming for you. Physicality Height: 6'1 Weight: Unknown ((rumored to be able to become as heavy as a humongous ship, or as light as a feather)) Age: Unknown -Strength: In terms of punching strength, can punch a large ship on sea 100 feet away with ten consecutive punches ((though it usually doesn't punch)), can catch and throw mortar shots. -Speed: Able to move in the blink of an eye, and outrun hurricane-level winds ((about 118 km/h or 73 mph)) -Durability: Has been shot, stabbed, clobbered, crushed, and had holes blown through him, and survived each time thanks to a healing factor ((though it usually doesn't get hit)), and even without the healing, he has enough durability to be hit by a stray mortar shot, and then proceed to catch it and toss it back at the canon. -Intelligence & Experience: Has battled against almost every known form of magic ((not every known spell)), almost every known monster, and has taken part in the 100,000 Years of War, on EVERY side. -Magic: Has access to most attack spells, and a couple of major stat-boosting spells. Equipment -Justice & Corruption: The Venandi's two black pistols, both with their own specific abilities. Justice with the power to shift into other kinds of ranged weapons including but not limited to: *Shotguns *Rifles *Rockets *Bows *Crossbows *Wrist Guns *Throwing Knives *Grapple Rope Thing While Corruption on the other hand as the ability to charge up different forms of harmful magic, or completely boost both The Venandi, and the next couple shots fired from it. -The Sword Speranza: A somewhat magic sword. I say somewhat because it's more of, it's a very very good sword ((sturdy and almost unbreakable)), but the wielder is what makes seem magical. -The Staff Of Nowhere: A slick black cane that acts as the conduit for The Venandi's magical powers, without this, it cannot use magic. Forms -Manifold: Splits The Venandi into three duplicates, one holding his pistols, another using Speranza, and the last using Nowhere. -Ethreal: Usually more of an escape form, it turns The Venandi completely and utterly invisible and invincible, yet he is also unable to hurt others or take items in this form. -Nihil: The Venandi ((for at the very least 13 minutes and at most 1 hour)) becomes completely intangible, but is still able to attack others, in fact his weapons gradually become more and more powerful, eventually allowing him to destroy meteors with a fully charged shot from Corruption, discharge powerful ass magical shots from Justice, slice a large mansion in half with Speranza, and cast majorly enhanced forms of magic without the use of Nowhere. Only downside is that the moment he leaves this form, for ten minutes he is completely vulnerable. Flaws -The Venandi is not omnipotent, omniscient, or in any form a god, just very adept at magic and ageless. -Despite being emotionless, he is somewhat psychotic, taking a somewhat joy in the art of m u r d e r ((so frickin edgy)) -Without the Staff Of Nowhere, he is unable to heal, along with using harmful magic ((but he can still move around at super-fast speeds and cast stat-boosting spells)) -Still killable Fandom Ideas So Far *Reaper VS The Venandi Category:Original Characters